starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Fragata
[[Ficheiro:Republic_Frigate.png|thumb|250px|Um [[Cruzador classe Consular (Carregador c70 retrofit)|cruzador classe Consular]] da República Galáctica.]] Fragatas eram uma classe militar de espaçonaves cujo objetivo era fornecer variados tipos de suporte para as naves maiores.Star Wars Battlefront II A frota do pirata Q'anah incluía diversas fragatas.Tarkin Durante as Guerras Clônicas ambos a República Galáctica e a Confederação de Sistemas Independentes usavam fragatas, com a primeira implantando [[Cruzador classe Consular (Carregador c70 retrofit)|cruzadores classe Consular]] e [[Fragata classe Pelta|fragatas classe Pelta]]''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' filme e a última fazendo uso de [[Fragata estelar classe Munificent|fragatas estelares classe Munificent]]. O Império Galáctico também usava fragatas, incluindo a Salliche, como também a Aliança pela Restauração da República que tinha em campo a fragata PromessaHeir to the Jedi e a Redenção, uma fragata de escolta Nebulon-B que servia como nave médica. Aparições *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part One'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Two'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Four'' *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Tarkin'' *''Thrawn'' *''Lost Stars'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * *''Leia, Princess of Alderaan'' * * *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' *''Rogue One, Part V'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *"By Whatever Sun"—''From a Certain Point of View'' *''Princess Leia, Part IV'' *''Heir to the Jedi'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi: A Luke Skywalker Adventure'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 1'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Vader Down, Part I'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Star Wars Annual 3'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – Storms of Crait'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Han Solo, Part I'' *''Battlefront: Twilight Company'' *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Shattered Empire, Part I'' *''Shattered Empire, Part II'' *''Shattered Empire, Part III'' *''Aftermath'' *''Shattered Empire, Part IV'' *''Aftermath: Life Debt'' *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' *''Before the Awakening'' *''Poe and the Missing Ship'' }} Fontes * * * * * *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: Rey's Survival Guide'' *''Star Wars: Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' * Notas e referências Categoria:Fragatas